Mind Games
by Harley23Black
Summary: Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella wanting to change her life around takes up a job offer from Mycroft Holmes and moves to London. Just as her life was on track she runs into the one and only Sherlock Holmes and her world is turned upside down once again. Will there be romance or heartache in her future?What is happening with Sherlock? Read to see
1. Chapter 1

**MIND GAMES**

 **Authors note: Hey everyone I know you've read this story before but I simply had to rewrite it, there have been some changes here and there and there will be more in future chapters. I have decided to take down my stories and fix them all one by one so I can evaluate the story with a fresh pair of eyes. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND SHERLOCK HOLMES, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SIR AUTHOR CONAN DOYLE**

 **Summary: This story is a crossover Sherlock homes and Twilight, Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella is having trouble with dealing with the Cullens leaving and goes into a zombie state. During the time her father's friend Mycroft comes for a visit and sees how Bella's acting. He offers a job to her in London and her life takes a turn. In London where she stays with Mycroft she meets the charming yet frustrating Sherlock Homes will her life take a turn for the worst? Will Homes actually feel something for this girl who seems to attract danger to her wherever she goes? Please read and find out**

 _Chapter 1: What just happened?_

( **Bella bold** _, Edward italics_ )

It had been a week since the incident at my birthday party that Alice insisted on throwing, and a week since I had seen any of the Cullens except Edward (even he wasn't being responsive). He had barley spoken one word to me, till today… After school ended Edward came up to me and told me that he would meet me at my house to discuss something, I told him I would try and be there as soon as I have dropped a package of photos for mother.

 _"_ _I'll do it for you._ " He said and he left no room for arguments as I handed the package to him and left.

A few minutes later I arrived home to find Edward waiting on my doorstep. I was excited that he was now speaking to me again. When I got to the steps and I was about to start asking him what was wrong the past week when I noticed that his Volvo wasn't in sight, it meant one thing he wasn't staying long… I looked back at Edward and saw that his face was void of emotion. When I saw that he made no move to say anything at all I started to feel anger bubbling with in me,(after all I thought I deserved an explanation as to why he had been treating me so cold throughout the week and where the rest of his family had been), and was about to speak when he got up, took my hand and started pulling in the direction of the forest " _where he told me countless times to stay out of for my own safety_ " my mind supplied when I registered where we were going.

 **"Edward where are we going?"**

 _"For a walk, now come on"_

 **"In the woods! You told me to stay away from there that it wasn't safe."**

 _"I know what I said"_ his voice now taking on a hard tone. " _Just come we will be there soon_ "

As we walked " _more like Jogged_ " my mind supplied. I started to let my mind wonder on everything that happened since I came to forks. How my life had changed drastically this was never who I was before. In Phoenix I used to want to solve crimes and help the police, Charlie and Mycroft really did a number on me, mom always said. Mycroft used to tell me about all the mysterious things that happened in London and how his brother also solves mysteries, how he wasn't as clever as Mycroft himself of course, but Mycroft never told me his brother's name just how much of a pain in the ass he was, that he hardly ever showed emotion and he thought that he was smatter than anyone else.

If Mycroft saw me now acting as if I was so weak and always dependent on someone, he would have a fit considering that him and my farther trained me and taught me all they know about fighting crime and solving mysteries with the smallest bits of information and the tiniest clues.

After I thought about all this I was truly appalled by who I had become and made the decision that I was going to change back to who I was before coming here.

I thought back to the situation at hand, keeping in mind the fact that we are still walking!

I started to get worried about what Edward wanted to talk about, why we had to go so deep into the forest to talk, but before I knew it we had come to a stop and I was met with a hard and stone cold surface forcing me to stand still making me fall back on the forest floor with a surprised gasp leaving me. As I was getting myself up (no thanks to Edward) it occurred to me just how far we had 'walked' and how tight his grip on my hand was, as it was now a brilliant shade of red, thrumming to life with its own pronounced pulse.

He then put up a cold calculating mask, his usually liquid topaz eyes were now a cold and solid gold, not letting any sort of emotion slip through his defenses. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, I had lost my breath and was still trying to catch it when he spoke, his voice cold as ice.

 _"We are leaving Bella"_ I was shocked I didn't think we would be leaving so soon, my thoughts where stopped as he continued, " _we can't stay any longer, people are starting to get suspicious. Carlisle is claiming to be thirty-two. We have to go."_

 **"Oh, ok …um I'm sure we could come up with something to tell Charlie, like an early acceptant or something. I mean it is a bit short notice but…"** it was then that it dawned on me what he was actually saying but even as I was thinking it I was hoping that I was wrong, but I asked anyway, I had to be sure.

 ** _"_** **When you say we you mean…"**

 _"I mean me and my family Bella. We can't stay in forks any longer it's not safe for us or for you will be better without us in your life"_

With every word he said my vision started to get blurry and I was trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay, he had promised.

 **"I'll come with you…"**

" _No it's too dangerous for me to be in your life"_

 **"But you promised, you promised that you would stay…"**

 _"I promised I would stay as long as it was what was best for you. Which it obviously isn't anymore. I don't want you to come, Bella. I'm tired of pretending to be something that I'm not, I'm not HUMAN… you were just a toy for my family and I. "_

It was from those very words that I realized that they we all gone Esmen, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. They had all left earlier that week I can't believe they all left without saying good-bye. But I was determined not to show him as if my heart was being ripped out, I should have listened to Mycroft when he said that relationships can hurt, more than any physical injury, that opening yourself to people meant getting hurt in the process. I chose to appear indifferent.

 **"Well if that is what you want"**

 _"It is, but Bella promise me one thing please stay out of trouble for Charlie's sake."_

 **"I promise…"** though I knew that I wasn't going to be keeping that promise, after all Charlie was one of the people who encouraged my escapades.

 _"In return I promise that you won't hear from me ever again… this is the last time we shall see each other…good bye Bella."_

With that he turned and was gone before I had a chance to utter another word. I was so numb, the pain taking over my body as the hole in my chest became harder and harder to ignore. I was so far gone that I had not even noticed the rain that pelted my body, soaking me to the bone, I didn't notice when I began to cry. I had now sank down to the forest floor and curled myself into a tight ball. Trying to keep the harsh world out, I didn't want to be hurt anymore trying to think up some way to fix my bleeding heart.

After a few more minutes or hours (I was unable to tell) I heard faint voices in the distance calling out my name. As I un-tucked my head from its place in my arms, what I saw would have made me scream if I had not been so good with dealing with the supernatural.

There in front of me were three of the largest wolves I had ever seen. They had not noticed that I was awake, nor that I was now staring at them, but what shocked me even further was that one of them had shifted into a human right before my eyes. The man was dark skinned he had short-cropped black hair and was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans, I recognized him as Sam Uley from the Reservation, he had gone missing awhile ago and I had tried to help locating him as his fiancé Leah had asked for my assistance. We had searched everywhere for three months and came up empty handed, I eventually turned to the tribal legends for some sort of clue, however the elders refused to give me the actual documentation for the ledgends so I was forced to question the tribesmen under the guise of a school project, but nothing came up. Then three months later he showed up out of nowhere and broke things off with Leah and started going out with her scarred cousin Emily. I had started another investigation as to why he broke things off so quickly while comforting the distraught ex-fiancé.

He had yet to turn around and take notice of me, but as he was about to one of the others let out a whine he shook his head and asked what was wrong, the wolf gave him a look I assume trying to tell him to turn back so that they could converse because he then promptly turned back into the giant black wolf and proceeded to talk (I think) to the other wolfs. That was when I heard more people coming closer to our location. I stood up with a little help from a nearby tree and started towards the wolves. When I was close enough I spoke to them.

 **"You have to leave or change back before people see you or they will want to kill you for the 'animal' attacks that have been happening assuming that you are the cause of them".** They all just stared at me so I repeated myself a little more forcefully. I then turned to the black wolf. **"Your secret is safe with me I will not tell a soul about what you are Sam. But I do suggest that you keep an eye out next time you phase".** They all stood stock still before once again Sam phase back he caught me just as I was about to crumple to the forest floor, the last of my strength was used to stand and confront the wolves. As he held me up, carrying me through the woods back home, his high body temperature warming me up a fraction as we went.

On the way back he told how my father had enlisted his help to try and find me, the wolves had stayed back so the others didn't see them, he also told me about the legends and asked more than once if I had been hurt, to which my replay was no. We had finally neared the forest edge; I then realized just how late it had gotten and just how worried my farther must have been when I didn't return home. When we exited the forest and came into view fully we were swarmed by people my dad being one of them. Charlie took me from Sam's arms and took me inside where I blacked out from exhaustion…or hypothermia, either one could have been probable.

I woke up the next day in a daze there were blankets upon blankets covering my tiny frame, as well as an IV running down my arm. So my guess was that the hypothermia had caused me to loose consciousness. I looked around my room and noticed that everything had been moved so as too make room for the white hospital equipment. Just as I had finished the inspection of my room my door opened slowly and my dad's head poked in.

When he saw I was awake he forgot about being quite, he slammed the door open and ran to me at such a speed I was worried he wouldn't be able to stop. He grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. Apparently forgetting that I still need to breath. Finally after a few minutes he released me and broke into sobs mumbling about how glad he was that I was all right. After an hour or two of talking it was time to take my medicine, which promptly made me fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTime SkipXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four weeks since that day in the woods, since they left. Today was the day that I was determined to change back to my old self. Shake myself out of the zombie stupor I had sunk into.

The person I used to be before I came here to forks was someone strong, not someone who had become dependent on others. I had gotten up early. Made breakfast for Charlie and went back to my room. I gathered all the things that had belonged to the Cullen's and put them in a box. I went back down the steps and was about to eat my own breakfast before Charlie got up, and head out side to my truck so I could take these horrid reminders to the cliffs and have a small bon fire for myself, starting anew like a phoenix rising from its ashes, when there was a knock on the door.

I dropped the box on the couch and went to see who would be here at 07:00 on a Saturday morning. As I opened the door to see whom it was I stood there dumbstruck. At the door was the one the only…

CLIFF HANGER!

 **I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, if you have any ideas as to where I can change it and improve it please feel free to pm me or review. Thank you for reading until next time**

 **Bella- cant I say it please**

 **Simie- no I wrote it I should get to say it**

 **Bella - comes on please 'puppy eyes'**

 **Simie- not they eyes…fine you can say it**

 **Bella- yay. Please review**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know how shitty this is, I have not posted anything in so long. I keep meaning to double check all my stories and then re-post things, but I keep getting side-tracked or different problems come up. So now this is my cry for help, I am in desperate need for a Beta, someone I can bounce ideas off, that can check my work and help out with new stories... please pm me or email me if you are willing to help out.

email: harley23truth gmail. com

(leave out the spaces)


End file.
